Cierpliwości
by Savia
Summary: POST-REICHENBACH; OOC; SHERIARTY/JIMLOCK Jim i Sherlock sfingowali swoje śmierci. Dlaczego?


Sheriarty w polskim fandomie praktycznie nie istnieje i właśnie dlatego powstał ten oto utwór. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że niewielu ludzi widzi ten pairing w taki sposób (sama postrzegam go nieco inaczej), ale nastrój mam bardziej niż melancholijny i uznałam, że nie będę nikogo raczyć moimi koślawymi opisami brutalnego seksu. Więc napisałam to.

Proszę o wyrozumiałość ;).

* * *

Post-Reichenbach, OOC

Gruba warstwa mgły spowija ulice Londynu. Wygląda to tak, jakby całe miasto zostało pokryte przezroczystą błoną. Mgła zawsze nadaje miejscu w którym się pojawia swego rodzaju tajemniczości. Nie można tego do niczego porównać.

Jim stoi na jednym z londyńskich mostów i wpatruje się w przestrzeń. Za jego plecami zaparkowana jest czarna limuzyna. Widoczność jest bardzo słaba, jednak dla niego nie ma to znaczenia. Nie podziwia panoramy miasta, czeka na kogoś.

Jest zimno. Jim nie znosi zimna. Choć wychował się w Wielkiej Brytanii, od dziecka marzył o mieszkaniu w Hiszpanii, Chorwacji, albo na południu Francji. Być może niedługo będzie miał szansę spełnić to marzenie.

Piąta dwadzieścia osiem rano. Jest zmęczony. Całą noc obmyślał z Sebastianem strategię działania. Sebastian wydaje się nie popierać jego decyzji. Nic nie powiedział, ale Jim doskonale wie. Widzi dezaprobatę na jego twarzy. Nie żeby go to obchodziło.

Sebastianowi tak bardzo zależy. Stara się to ukryć, ale też dobrze wie, że niełatwo jest zataić coś przed Jimem. To takie słodkie, gdy troszczy się o swojego szefa. Jego zachowanie, z pozoru zdystansowane tak naprawdę jest świetnym przykładem, jak mocno dba o Jima i jak bardzo nie chce, by stała mu się jakakolwiek krzywda.

Sebastian jest zazdrosny. Jimowi podoba się jego z pozoru zimna i nieczuła osobowość. Lubi przyglądać się twardo zarysowanym mięśniom i surowym rysom twarzy. Świadomość, że mógłby stać się ich posiadaczem w przeciągu sekundy jest zaskakująco przyjemna. Jednak Jim nigdy pożądał tego, co mógł z łatwością dostać. Co prawda w przeszłości doszło między nimi do kilku zbliżeń, ale mają to już za sobą.

A przynajmniej on ma.

Nie mogło się to równać z tym, co Jim przeżywa teraz.

A to, co Jim przeżywa jest wręcz nie do opisania. To krew, przemoc i brutalny seks. To szczęście, zrozumienie i bezgraniczna troska. Ciągłe bójki, cierpienie i rozcięta warga. Niewypowiedziana obietnica wierności, czułe pocałunki i uczucie wzajemnego uzupełniania się.

Czy to miłość?

Jim nie potrafi stwierdzić.

Właściwie to potrafi, lecz jeszcze nie chce się do tego przyznać. Nadejdzie na to odpowiedni moment. Cierpliwość była jedną z jego najlepiej rozwiniętych cech.

Piąta trzydzieści. Jim dostrzega wysoką postać wyłaniającą się z mgły. Z powrotem zwraca oczy na wyjątkowo wzburzoną tego dnia Tamizę. Żegna się z miastem. Możliwe że już nigdy do niego nie wróci.

Właściwie to nie jest z nim zżyty. Nie znosi tego niewyobrażalnego zimna i pochmurnego nieba. Na myśl o deszczu, który pada tutaj tak często, czuje dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Jedynym co trzymało go tyle czasu w Londynie, była osoba dla której stracił dwadzieścia lat swojego życia.

I mówiąc szczerze zamierzał stracić jeszcze więcej.

Sherlock podchodzi i opiera się obok niego o barierkę. Nic nie mówi. Podąża za jego wzrokiem i również przygląda się rozjuszonej tafli wody.

Istnieje tyle rzeczy, które Jim poświęcił aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Tyle szans, tyle niezgłębionych ambicji. To w co zamierza się zaangażować wymaga dużo więcej poświęcenia, niż jakakolwiek inna rzecz w jego życiu. Ale chce się z tym zmierzyć.

Jest świadomy, że Sherlock również poświęca bardzo wiele. Może nawet więcej. Jim czuje się przez to w pewien sposób wyróżniony. Detektyw jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił dla nikogo aż tak wiele. Dla nikogo nie zrezygnował ze swojej przyjaźni z Johnem Watsonem.

Aż do teraz.

Jim wyciąga rękę i powoli, delikatnie splata ją z dłonią Sherlocka. Dziwne, jak ich palce idealnie do siebie pasują. Jakby były stworzone dla siebie.

Nadal nie rozmawiają.

Nadal wpatrują się w przestrzeń.

Sebastian czeka w limuzynie. Zapewne przygląda im się teraz niecierpliwie.

Jim natomiast czeka na Sherlocka. Czeka aż będzie gotowy. Doskonale wie, ile znaczy dla niego to miasto. Jak wiele w nim przeszedł. Co w nim zostawia. Jim pozwala mu się pożegnać, bo Sherlock będzie tęsknił. Jim ma tylko nadzieję, że nie na tyle, aby naszły go wątpliwości. Woli dać detektywowi tyle czasu, ile będzie potrzebował.

Cierpliwość jest jedną z jego najlepszych cech.


End file.
